


Dogboy Libertarian

by The_Only_Fox



Category: PolCompHumans, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Job, Dogboy, Gay Sex, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Petplay, Power Bottom, Smut, at least i think its light, erotic asphyxiation, libcap - Freeform, maybe my mind is corupted by all these hard dom fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Only_Fox/pseuds/The_Only_Fox
Summary: Ancap power bottoms Lib while he's dressed as a cute dogboy because Libertarian is cute
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (Centricide), Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (PolCompHumans)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Dogboy Libertarian

Adjacent to the bedroom was a large restroom, that the Libertarian was in now, getting redressed into probably one of the strangest things he’d ever worn.  
There he stood, almost naked except for a pair of hardly conceilling pants, an expensive black dog collar, and a pair of big fluffy wolf-like ears and a tail to match.

He looked in the full length mirror, embarrassed. Embarrassed because he liked the way it looked.

There was an expectation from people when they saw him. Looking past his exceptional lack of height he appeared to be quite matcho. The way he dressed and that half muscular half chubby build with thick hair all over, a bushy moustache and sideburns, often with a great amount of stubble to boot ‘cause of how quickly his facial hair grew. Apon appearance alone he was definitely a manly man.

But that was all assumption, in reality the Libertarian quite enjoyed being seen “cute” in a non condescending way, especially by his darling Ancap. This get up had been Ancaps idea in fact, often calling Lib his “cute little puppy” in reference to how damn hairy and small the man was. It made him look a bit like a werewolf, right now especially.

His face was flush, and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he walked back into the bedroom. He was nervous because he’d have to either act sexy which he wasn't sure he knew how to do without looking awkward as hell, or act cute which still made him feel like a weirdo given he wasn't exactly the standard of “cute boy”

Ancap was sitting on the edge of the bed just dressed in boxers. Sometimes the capitalist would wear a full suit during particularly roleplay centered sex, but this was a different kind of roleplay tonight and Lib suspect he wouldnt be calling his boyfriend “sir” or “boss” while in this current getup.

Ancaps face lit up when he saw him, then softened into a slight soft smirk looking him up and down. Libertarian was standing more than a little awkwardly, his arms were simply resting at his sites, he was trying too hard to relax his posture which simply made him more tense, especially in the shoulders.

“What's with that pose, sweetheart, still trying to look macho looking like that?” commented the anarchist teasingly

The Libertarian glassed to the side “i don't really know how to act cute”

“Of course you do, you’re doing it right now” he stood up, and Lib had expected Ancap to be getting up to approaching him, but instead he walked over to the bedside table. Of course, he almost forgot about the leash. He watched Ancap as he walked back right up to him, and looked up at him when he was right in front.

“I mean, how could you not be cute when you're so small and squishy” devilish little grin

“Oh, stop that..” 

"Stubborn today?" The taller man leaned down, planting a kiss on Libs forehead while fiddling with the collar, feeling for the part where the lead attached. He soon leaned back to get a proper view of the thing, and attached the lead with a little click. Smiled at Lib, then it turned to a smirk again as he rapped the lead twice around his hand and gave it a little pull, just enough to put pressure on the back of the moderated neck but not pull him forward yet. Lib looked up at the Ancap with a slightly furrowed brow and lovingly submissive expression. Before he was gently pulled towards the bed.

Ancap sat himself back down on the bed with his pet still standing and looking down at him.

“Sit” ordered ancap, simply, and the Libertarian obliged and sat on the floor, resting his hands on ancaps thighs, he knew what was expected already. Ancap raised himself up from the bed a little to slide down the boxers to his legs, with Lib then pulling them down the rest of the way for him.

Ancap’s cock was already semi hard and the moderat placed a hand softly round it, leaning in without hesitation, starting by liking all the way up the shaft, and continuing to lick and shuck up and down.

“Oh, if you don't stop teasing you know i'll have to make you, you naughty doggy~”

That was an awfully appealing threat but the libertarian decided to obliged with the order nonetheless, slipping his mouth around the tip then sliding the way down. Moving up and down and eventually taking it all the way to the base, which he could do easily, seemingly a perk of being part snake.

Ancap moaned and slid his fingers through Libs hair, tugging slightly with the movement, but making sure not to knock the headband off. Now that Ancap was guiding more Lib had moved one of his own hands down to pleasure himself.

It was very tempting to just keep going like this until climax but Ancap forced himself to pull libs head away and look down at him. 

His cock had probably come out of those silly little pants on its own, they would have never been able to hold it fully erect. Lib had stopped stroking himself when Ancap looked down and instead had his hands placed on the floor Infront of him, really sitting like a dog.

"You've gotten so excited, and after sucking my cock so well maybe I should treat you, hmm?"

"Yes please"

"Dogs don't speak, they beg"

The Libertarian looked confused at first then looked up at Ancap pleadingly and held up his hands in little fists imitating paws. He was almost too horny now to worry how stupid he probably looked. Though a little embarrassed, he found solace in Ancaps clear enjoyment.

"Awww~" was the anarchists response. He was tempted to be more teasing but he didn't want to accidentally cause Lib to stop this adorable display. Something about the mix of a manly physique and cute elements like this just hit the spot for him.

The extremist slipped his hand along to grab the handle of the lead yet again and stood, then pointed to the bed.

"Lie down"

The moderate obliged, pulling himself up from the floor and lying on his back on the bed as Ancap allowed him, moving closer with the lead. 

"Good boy" praised and anarchist as he climbed on top of the shorter man, sitting just Infront of his slightly twitching member. Lib let his hands rest on Ancaps thighs, and without any sign of protest from the anarchist, began to caress them. Ancap allowed this at first, then softly grabbed one of Libs hands with the one not holding the lead, and directed it to his own cock. The moderate stroked Ancap obediently. 

Then the extremist remembered, right, he was supposed to be rewarding his fluffy puppy, oh well. He rocked his hips back and forth, sliding against Libs cock.

"Pass the lube, would you?" Lib quietly reached to the bed side table to grab the bottle of expensive lube and hold it out for Ancap. He stopped rocking and took the bottle, then drizzled the liquid over his fingers and raised himself up on his knees above the moderate, sliding lube covered fingers inside himself. 

After about a minute of this Ancap stopped what he was doing to drizzle the lube over Libs member now, stroking it down and along the whole thing, mixing with oozing precum.  
He leaned down to grab the handle of the lead again, pulling, only putting on the slightest pressure for now as he lowered himself slowly onto Lib’s cock. The anarchist bit his lip slightly as he took it all the way in, then looked down at his little dogboy.

The moderate had moved his arms flatly to his side. He wasn't looking at Ancap,s face but at their bodies touching. He wanted to reach out and stroke Ancaps own cock again. Finally he returned the taller man’s gaze, then leaned his head back in pleasure as the Anarchist began to rock up and down. 

He made a small moan then hoverd his hands yet again over his dom’s hips. “Go ahead, and why not jack me off again too while you're at it” was his confirmation and he slid one arm over the man's thigh, the other going happily to pleasure him further then he hoped he had already.

“Hmmm~…” came the soft hum from Ancap in return “you're such a good obedient sex toy”

“Hm? I thought i was a dog” Lib smiled in amusement

“Perhaps both”

“That's a very specific taste”

“Oh you’d be surprised” and with an abrupt end to their mid coitus chatter Ancap put the lead between his teeth and grabbed Lib hands, pushing them up above his head. Lib was much stronger than Ancap physically, but still gave himself up to be held down at the taller man's mercy. Ancap’s 2 hands grabbed around the others wrists and moved them up together so he could hold them down with one hand and the lead again with the other.

Soon, Ancap would start to speed up and with that the grip on the lead would tighten. Lib head pressed back into the pillows with gritted teeth, adding to the pressure, but this wasn't what he really wanted.

“An-ancap” he stammered between breaths “Ancap, ca- can you tie the lead to the bed frame maybe?”

Ancap slowed to a stop “You want it to actually strangle you?”

“I, uh, yeah kinda, haven't i told you i'm into that?”

“I thought you liked doing it to other people only, like another of your sort of snake things”

“I can like both”

“Alright” and with that Ancap got up, taking the lead with him and rapping it round the bed frame. Lib sat upright now, so that the lead could pull on the front of his neck. “poor little puppy is tied up to the fence now, haha” Lib made a little semi joking whimper noise in reply.

Ancap took no time at all to climb back on top of the moderate, making him groan as Ancap took him in full again with no hesitation. Libertarian wrapped his arms around Ancap, now that they were chest to chest in this position. Once comfortable, Ancap pulled the lead wrapped round one of the loops in the metal frame so that when he did it would pull Lib’s head back. He didn't pull too tight yet, still allowing Libertarian to breath for now.

With the free hand he stroked the fake ears and then Lib’s hair, an almost strange contrast to the vicious dominance of the pressure on his neck. Lib whimpered again, this time more seriously. 

“So cute~”

Ancap moved faster, breathing light moans that filled Libertarian with ecstasy. The faster he moved the more he pulled on the lead. Lib’s hips bucked more the closer he got and his head leaned back but Ancap made sure to pull tighter to make up for that. The further he drifted from consciousness the closer he seemed to get. 

His legs twitch uncontrollably as he came, both from the ejaculation and from his instincts kicking in as he was pulled away from consciousness. It was truly an amazing feeling while it lasted, but he’d have to wake up first to reminisce about it.

Ancap quickly went at lowering Lib down so that he was no longer being strangled. He had to lie him a little sideways on the bed for now. He looked cute though, and Ancap started to finish himself off over the unconscious man. It was only a few seconds later that Lib woke up with a start, and quickly greeted Ancaps cum shooting all over his face and the dog ears, that’d be hard to wash out.

His face scrunched up in shock and he sat up looking at Ancap who smirked in an exceptionally horny way. Fair, Lib would have found it hot if being knocked unconscious hadn’t totally reset him to an unhorny state of mind.

“You satisfied then?” asked the moderate while he started to reach over for the tissues but Ancap got up to grab them for him

“Very much so, you look adorable” he handed over a tissue and Lib started to clean off his face while Ancap would carefully take the ears off him.

“With a face full of cum?” he grinned, amused 

“Yes, bukkake is one of my favourites”

“Bu-ka- what?”

“Nothing, haha”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't know how to end a smut  
> i wish i could say i've never written smut before this but i cant so ill just say i've never written serious smut before


End file.
